Various conditions that manifest visually, such as dermatological conditions, are of interest for a variety of reasons. In managing such conditions, establishing a level or degree of a particular condition (scoring) may be desirable, such as for establishing a degree of the condition for comparison purposes, et cetera. Similarly, when determining the effectiveness of a treatment, process or product, it may be desirable to have a reliable mechanism for establishing a condition's current state, and monitoring any changes in the condition over time, such as might result from a course of treatment. Moreover, predicting likely changes, such as resultant from a course of treatment, may also be desirable prior to undertaking any particular actions regarding the condition.